Petra Okita
Petra Okita was formally a pilot for Giovanni Capello and later becomes a member of the PPDC. History Early Life Petra Okita was born on June 9, 2017 in the Osaka, Japan. Her early life was that of a normal schoolgirl in Japan, with an occasional Kaiju attack happening. She was not so academically inclined as she spent most of her time eating junk food and ice cream which affected her already portly figure or playing netball at school and aspiring to be a competitive netball player but she did not make the team due to her failing the trials. After graduating from Primary School in Japan, Petra had to move to Seattle due to her father getting a new job there. Her new school had less-than-ideal students and peers who teased and bullied and teased her for her shape which caused her to stress eat and along with the excessive amount of junk food in America made her gain even more weight onto her already corpulent figure. Kidnapping Despite her set backs and problems, Petra had already made a few friends and they would hang out often at shopping centers and malls. On one of these days her friends had to leave early and leaving Petra all alone but unbeknownst to her, she was being stalked by one of Giovanni Capello's henchmen. When it was reaching sunset, pangs of hunger shot through her body and she could not last another minute without some sort of nutrition and luckily for her, she saw a Burger King joint in the distance and sprinted as fast as her body allowed her too. She arrived to the store out of breath and quickly stumbled to the counter and ordered a large amount of fried chicken before slumping down in a seat. The moment when her food arrived she began gulfing and tearing down the chicken and unknown to her, the food was drugged with sedatives and started to take affect as she started eating more slowly and her eyelids started feeling heavy but her hunger got the better of her and she continued eating. Eventually the drugs finally took hold and she slumped onto her table fast asleep and the henchman seized the opportunity and brought her to Giovanni. Petra's eyelids fluttered open as she woke from her drug-induced sleep as she tried to move and quickly realised that she was strapped down to a chair. Panicking, she started to struggle and attempted to break her restraints, but to no avail. She was interrupted by the sound of her cell door opening and Giovanni Capello stepping out of the shadows and Petra sarcastically remarked that this was a very cliche kidnapping scenario and that he should have tried harder. An unamused Giovanni punched her in the face and told her that if she did not comply to his whim, he would kill her loved ones. She reluctantly agreed and asked Giovanni what he wanted and he simply responded with "a pilot". Petra confused asked what she would be piloting and Giovanni displayed a holographic projection showing an odd-looking Jaeger. Personality Petra is very cocky and rather clumsy (which is what often gets her in a lot of unintentional perverted situations with Kai). Even though she potrays herself as a brash, arrogant person and harasses Kai repeatedly, she actually thinks he is really sweet and kind which shows that she has a soft spot for him. Also she says that Kai was the only one that saw her for who she really was. She's also shown to be gullible. Like when she challenges Kai to a fight due to him telling her to visit the gym, he easily tricks her into turning around by saying that there's a bug on the wall so he could reveal her panties so she would get distracted. He then snickers and calls her a "dumb-ass." Skills Category:Jaeger pilot Category:Humans